dragonballzroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
West City
Becocco walked outside of his house in West City saying "Such a beutiful, wonderful day!" And Collie walked near Becocco's house, Wondering who and what he was. She went up to his house and said, "Hi, I'm Collie, who and what are you?" Becocco looks in fright, saying "No, not another mocker!" he shouts. Becocco runs across the street in an alley. Collie replys, "Um ok! I just.. ILL CHASE AFTER HIM! YAY!!!!!!!!" So she ran after him. {C {C I Spinna got out of my pod. "Hm My clothes aren't very well neat." Spinna flies around "Hm what?! That person, has no combat power!" (Approaches her).. As Collie is still runing, she looks behind her, she starts to slow down and shouts, "What do you want, I don't have forever you know!! Speek!!!!!! I swear, you don't want ME to get angrey!" Becocco jumps out from behind a rock and flies tword the mysterious stranger. "Hey! You're that guy I was chasing after!" said Collie. "Hey no need to get feisty" said Spinna. "Do you have a healing tank and some proper armor? Oh and where are your tails?!" Becocco answers and says "But mine is right here, havn't you noticed the big white tail located on my backside?" And she's an android, so she dosn't have a tail. "Yeah, I've got a tail, I just hide it under my pants because I don't like people thinking I'm some kid of monster. And I have some saiyan armor back at my house from when I was born, I'll get it for you" Then Collie came back with her armor on and says, " Here is your preacious armor." "Hey Collie, nice armor." a voice from above said "Oh thanks! Hey wait... you again! I was wondering, who and what are you?!" Said Collie "Me, you want to know who I AM?" said the voice "I am the anwser, the anwser to all thing living and dead, I AM TRUTH, I AM THE TRUTH, I AM ULTIMATE TREVAUNTEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!" jumps from the 10 story high building landing on his feet "I hope you're done, that was too much of an intro." Collie said "Yeah i'm done" Tre said "Sweet!" Collie whispered "I heard that" Tre said "Oh uh, sorry! It just needs some work... no offence!" Said collie "Yeah, it's the first time i told it to anybody" Tre said with his head down "Oh, don't worry. Why dont you try it again, but differently!" Collie said "Fine, I am ULTIMATE TREVAUNTEE, and I SAY.....................hi." "Awesome!" Collie said "That better?" Tre asked "Much better!" Said collie "OK" Tre said while smiling "Okay, well.. Catch you later, I gotta go home. School is tomorrow." Said Collie walking away "Bye" Tre says walking in the other direction "Hey I'm back!" Said collie with brooses on her "Hey" Ultimate says with a red and blue huddy on over his head "Whats up with the hoodie?" Collie Asked "I like hoodies" Ultimate awnsered "Ok then, (rock falls on head) Oh, now why did that have to happen when I just got beaten up by the school Bully?!" Said Collie "Who beat you up?" ultimate asked "Just that stupid fat ol' school bully" Collie answered "That him behind you?" Ultimate asked Collie "No, thats just some.... AWWW MAN THAT IS HIM" Collie said "I'm going to get back at you for bruising my leg!" Said the school bully angrily. "Hey man calm do................WAIT AREN'T YOU 16!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ultimate says shocked "Close, but, it's 17." Says the android. "17, i thought you where dead?" Ultimate asks in amazment "And i ment in age, not name." Ultimate says with a weird look on his face "I know, I was suprised too when I came back, after being defeated and ofter goku's wish to revive all who didn't deserve to die, I was reborn. Since I was being controlled, I didn't deserve to die." Android 17 says. "Ok you got a point but why did you beat up Collie?" Ultimate says more serious. "Because she unfolded a paper clip and tried to get into my locker. Then I got angry, I started attacking, she kicked me in the leg, and ran away." 17 said angrily. "Collie...................is what he's saying true?" Ultimate says as he turn around "SHE'S GONE!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tre says more shocked then ever "I'm sooo dead" collie whispered.. "COLLIE,WAIT!!!!!!!!!!" Ultimate says running after her "What!!!!!!!" collie asked "Hi everyone".says Gohan Jr. after arriving in west city. "I guess nobody's here".Said Gohan Jr. "Hey gohan watch out" Ultimate says as he runnes into gohan "Ahhh"." Come on Ultimate can you pay attension"? said Gohan jr. "Of course it's true, we androids can record anything we see, and it just so happens I have it on tape." 17 says. "YOU LIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ultimate screams at 17 "Grrrrrrr" Yells Gohan Jr. "Hey! Break it up!" Collie screamed. "Fine" Ultimate said turning around "I have a idea..........."Ultimate said turning back around "Hey can i jon in this"! said Petro "Sure, Just wait, I want to get into my training clothing!" Collie said runing away. "Grouping? What are you trying to do, make a sewing curcle of something?" 17 asked confused. "I have no idea what the're doing myself." Ultimate said with the same confused look as 17 "Im BAAACK! and im reddy to rock!" Collie said jumping ten yards up. "Hello, I'm Rabbo." said Rabbo while flying in. "Hey" Ultimate says to rabbo "Hey, This place is geting a little full!" Collie says. "I gotta go train. I guess that works out." said Rabbo *flies away* "...Nice guy I guess." Collie says whal scratching her head. "So, willy ou apologize for hacking into my locker now, or am I going to have to teach you a lesson?" 17 said impatiantly. "You do ow him one collie." Ultimate said "But you don't have to,you choose" "I',m sorry 17, BUT YOU STOLE MY... you know it's something inportent" Collie said with red cheeks. "What?" Ultimate said with a quesinable look on his face Collie says, "I uh, well.." right when Collgeta ran into the ally with black hair, "Mom! Mom? Is that you?" "Hmmm, my scanners indicate that this thing is your daughter, it also only has a power level of 250, you expect with a mom so strong, it would be more. Of course it is nothing compared to mine." 17 says with a smirk on his face "And what exactly did I steal anyway?" 17 looks switching from confident to confused. "It uh, It's really inmortent." Collie said. "Mom, not in front of them! Their strangers!" Collgeta said. "JUST TELL US!" Ultimate says in wonder "He stole My upgrade chip!" Collie said. "He stole your upgrade chip?" Ultimate says with a downward look on his face 'Of corse he did! He's an android!!" Collie said "I never stole anything, I don't know what you mean" 17 said confused. Tensho lands. "Wow,"he says,"I've never seen such a big city before. It's amazing." "Well," Tensho says, "Time to go." Flies away. "GIANOR," Dendsho yells, "I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!" "What do you want Namek?" Gianor says "I was sent bye Ultimate to tell you that he wants you to go to that wierd planet that appeared near us. He says that he could use your help." Dendsho answers with fake confidence. "Well, I guess getting off this planet would be better than killing all the saiyans. Fine" Gianor says thinking "Great, he wants my help" A random fire starts in the forest surrounding the city and it manifests intself into a dragon resembling fire spirit, scouring the city, as if it's looking for something, and burning anything that gets in it's way. Tenchi feels this power all the way from his home in the mountains,"I better go sheck it out,so he heads toward the fire spirit not knowing what danger he will be in when he gets there......... The fite spirit sees Tenchi and roars angrily "Hey hothead how about you cool down, and if you don't I'll just have to make you", Natch says arriving just in time. "Hey Natch!!!How about we put this guy on ice!" Tenchi said ready to fight. "That sounds good to me I could use a good WARM up", Natch says Tenhci laughs,"Hey Beast!Yea you down there!You look mad dont ERUPT!" Tenchi says giggling Our side Tatch's stats (10 days remaining) *Race: Saiyan/Human *Level: ????? *Health: 20,000/34,000 *Speed: 41.5 *Damage: 45.5 *Power Level: 168,752,100 His side Ignus' stats *Race: ????? *Level: ????? *Health: 15,636/37,000 *Speed: 53 *Damage: 45 *Power Level: 30,000,000 The Battle! *Ignus looks around him, getting used to the terrain, and then quickly teleports behind natch, and shoots him with a barrage of 10 fire blasts, of which 8 hit, and lite his clothes on fire. *"Natch!" Tenchi yelled before chraging toward Ignus.He sends 3 kicks(two miss),2 punches(they both miss) and a energy ball that hits Ignus straight in the gut. *"Unbelievable, he's so...powerful", Natch says, "I'm going all out", Natch says transforming into a Super Saiyan 3 and firing a Final Flash right on Ignus's head, that damages him and blows up part of the island. Ignus appears out of the blast, speaking his first words "Where is the key of Darkfire!" he says angrily. *After the 2 don't respond, he shouts "WHERE IS THE KEY OF DARKFIRE!" again and hits Natch with a 5 hit combo, and kicks him into a building. *"Oh it just got real ", Natch says as he breaks a fire hydrant drenching Ignus in water, weakening him and his powers. He then is seen firing a Final Flash which he easily dodges. *Tenchi's eyes grow wide with fear and confusion,"Dark...Fire..Key.' Tenchi then grabs his head in pain.He then starts talking in unknown language. After he falls from the sky,slowly loosing consuiosnessTenchi grathers enough strength and attacks with 2 ki blasts(1 hits) 10 kicks(5 hit) two punches(both hit) *"You do know! Where is it! Where are you hiding it from me!?!?" Ignus says as he charges at Tenchi slamming him into a cliff, and beating his chest 5 times, repeatedly shouting "WHERE IS IT" *"Lukar Mlaena Taka" Tenchi says in the unknown language, he then kicks Ingus in the face and punches him away from him. Tenchi again grabbed his head and had random flash backs of him standing in blackfire, with a blue version on his hair looking at something. Back in his body Tenchi blacked out and fell toward the burning city. *Natch catches Tenchi and safely places him on the ground. Because of the stress on his body Natch reverts back to his base form. "We have no other choice Natch says as he puts the potara earring on his right ear. Natch then fires a Kamehameha at Ignus who tries to dodge, but still gets caught in it *After Natch reverts to his base form, he sees for the first time the effects kicking in "YES! You are the darkfire key!" he says descending as he picks him up from his shirt "You are coming with me!" he says as he starts flying away. *"Hey buddy!" Tenchi yelled waking up,"Your not getting away that easy!" Tenchi transforms into a super saiyan and shoots a powerful Kamehameha toward Ingusthat hits him causing him to drop Natch. In rage, Ignus counter-attacks and throws a signature attack "Saphfire" at Tenchi, that hits him and gives him burns on his arm. *"That's enough, Tenchi put the earring on your left ear now", Natch says as he fires one last Kamehameha.Tenchi pulls his earring out and and puts it on his left ear. Suddenly they both feel like they are getting pulled together,and then IT happend,Tatch had been born. *"NO!!!!!!!! NOT FUSION! YOU WILL TAINT THE DARKFIRE KEY!" Ignus says in anger as he releases an explosive wave of pure fire around the area, but the fire dosn't even flinch Tatch Category:Locations Category:Earth Category:Earth RP Areas